NaLu Moments
by magenta-heroine
Summary: You know that feeling when you feel so strongly for two people to get together it hurts? A compilation of one-shot NaLu moments from their first meeting up to the latest! What goes on their mind and what I think happened behind the scenes ;D
1. Episode 2: Fire Dragon, Monkey and Bull!

OOOH. Here's an early NaLu moment. EPISODE 2! Yes, episode 2. It's when Lucy joined Fairytail. July 4th. Quite early, so don't expect them to be all lovey-dovey just yet. They aren't that close since she just joined. So I'm going to write how I think Lucy would react and what her thoughts are about Natsu. Maybe they'll develop some feelings? We don't know that yet.

Here it is:

* * *

Mira-san told me about Natsu. He was raised by a dragon and it suddenly disappeared. I guess she was right, that everyone in Fairy Tail carried something with them. A scar, a pain, a suffering. I wasn't any different. So I decided I'd go help him find Macao. He was the person I was closest to in the guild right now. I figured I'd go help him.

"Why are you here?" Natsu said groggily. He was lying on the bench, clearly nauseated. We were on a carriage on the way to Mount Hakobe. "Why not?" I answered back. "Anyway, you really can't handle transportation, can you?" I asked. He was looking pretty bad. I'd guess he was in the verge of puking. Gosh. I feel bad for him. He looks quite adorable too. Hm.

"There's so much to pity you for..." So kawaii! I didn't add. "What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned. "Oh, nothing." I mused. The carriage suddenly came to a halt. "Huh? We've arrived?" That was fast. Mt. Hakobe should have been farther up.

Natsu looked up. "WE STOPPED!" He yelled. He was revived. His nauseousness was gone. He stood up. "Sorry, but we can't go any further." The driver informed us. We opened the door and a cold breeze greeted us. There was a blizzard. It was so cold.

We started walking on the mountains. "It's freezing!" I stated. "I know it's a mountain and all, but it's summer! There's something not right about this blizzard!" I continued on. I know I was starting to sound like a baby and complaining didn't help, but it was seriously freezing. My skin got goosebumps all over.

"That's what you get for wearing such thin clothes!" Natsu retorted. He had a point there. "I don't see you wearing a parka, either!" I answered back. Why wasn't he being a gentleman? Doesn't he feel cold? I mean, he was just wearing a vest for crying out loud. It's as if he was proud of his body. Although he had a good-looking one for that matter. Huh. Right, he was a fire mage. "Lend me your muffler!" I begged. If he didn't thought of that, then I'd give him the idea. "Man, she's annoying." I heard him say. Well, there goes my chance at his muffler. Wait! That's it!

I grabbed one of my silver keys. "Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!" A grandpa clock appeared and I entered him. There was a blanket there. "I'll be in here." I informed them. "Why did you come with me?" Natsu asked. Well, I just felt like I should. Plus, I wanted to help. And there was no one else in the guild I felt comfortable going on a job with. Instead, I asked him. "What job did Macao-san come here to do?" The breeze blew on Natsu's hair. Huh. That's weird. Why was I looking at him closely? I hope he didn't notice.

"You didn't know and tagged along?" He asked me back. Sheeesh. I guess we're still not that close. Getting along with him is hard. "He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan." He informed me. Crap. A vulcan. That's not good. I don't think I could be of help to them. "I want to go home." I told them.

"Go right ahead." He answered. I sighed. Good luck Natsu. I had little concern. He was the Salamander afterall. As Horologium was starting to walk away, we heard a knock. I opened my eyes to see a vulcan grinning at me. HOLY SHIFT! "A human woman!" He exclaimed. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm trapped. "Oh, so it can talk?" Natsu awed.

"Who cares? NOW RESCUE ME!" I screamed. The vulcan carried Horologium and I to his hideout. It was made of ice. It reminded me of a cave. "Why did this happen to me? And what's with this monkey...He's way too hyper!" I mused. I really wish Natsu would come for me. Crap. But I think he's way too concerned about Macao. He knows him longer than me. I thought sadly. He wouldn't be thinking of a Celestial Mage who couldn't even protect herself. Suddenly, Horologium disappeared. Oh fuck. Now I'm doomed.

The vulcan closed in on me. His hands were huge. He's going to grab me. Oh no. Oh no. Good bye Fairy Tail. I thought. I shivered in fear and I felt I was trembling. Help. Natsu, anyone...

"MONKEY!" A familiar voice called out. I looked to where it came from and sure enough, the pinked-hair boy came running towards where we were. "Oy, where's Macao?" Okay, he's not concerned about me, but at least he's here. And then he slipped. I sweat-dropped. Lame.

"Is he incapable of making a normal entrance?" I whispered sadly. "Hey monkey! Where's Macao?" He asked. Natsu stood up and I ran to him, hiding behind. I suddenly felt secured. He did save me once back at the port. I would've been pirate bait if he didn't come to my rescue on time.

"You can understand me, right? Where's Macao? He's a human man. Where are you hiding him?" He accused. He's already decided the monkey's hiding him? I sweat-dropped again. The monkey scratched his head and motioned Natsu to a hole at the side of the mountain. Natsu leaned forward outside and asked "Where?" Suddenly, the vulcan kicked him and he was thrown below. Oh no! "NATSU!" I screamed.

"He's not dead, is he?" I panicked. I knew we weren't that close but...losing him? The thought of it pained me. He was my friend. He saved me and brought me to the guild. I should do the same. "Natsu..." I was angered. Angered by that stupid vulcan. If he didn't harm Macao, none of these would've happened. I threw the blanket I wrapped around myself earlier. I clenched my fists.

"Okay you pervy monkey, get a load of this!" I grabbed one of my golden keys and shouted "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" He was one of the strongest spirits I have contact with. "Lucy-san, your body always does you good..." Oh right, he was a perv himself. "How dare you take my woman!" The vulcan accused. "Your woman? I will have no moo-re of that!" Taurus answered.

"Taurus!" I called. "Rampage!" He hit the ground with his ax but the vulcan pivoted around him. He's fast. Just as when Taurus was going to hit him, a leg appeared and kicked him on the face. I traced the leg to whom it belonged and I saw the salmon colored hair. "Natsu!" I shrieked. He didn't die! Of course he didn't. Natsu wouldn't be defeated that easily. A warm feeling inside stired in me. We'll be okay. I realized. I smiled inside.

But then I remembered he kicked my spirit. "Hey, aren't there more monsters now?" He asked. Wow. Natsu can sometimes be clueless. "He was an ally you idiot! A Celestial spirit" I explained. We weren't that close yet, right? So I can insult him. Hah. Taurus would be hurt.

"The monkey?" "No, the bull!" I sighed inwardly. "And wait... How were you saved?" I inquired. That was what's important right now. He turned to look at me and said "It's all thanks to Happy." He looked up to Happy who was flying above him. "Aye!" That's weird. "You can't handle transportation, but I guess Happy is no problem, huh?" I asked him. That was most definitely weird.

Natsu's face shifted from happy to, scared? "What are you talking about?" His face was grim and afraid. As if realization sinked in. "Happy isn't transportation." He led himself to believe. Huh. Crap. I must've fed him this idea right now. "Happy is my partner. You're mean!" "R-Right...Gome-gomenasai." I hurriedly apologized. I should never mention this to him ever again.

The vulcan suddenly attacked Natsu, trying to punch him. But he shielded himself with his right arm. "Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and allies!" He explained. Natsu was thrown a few meters away but no damage was inflicted. "The old man and Mira, and even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman..." He continued on. The vulcan was running towards him. I saw light or flames? Coming off of Natsu's body. "Happy and Lucy and everyone are all my friends..." The mention of my name caught me off guard.

I smiled. He recognized me as his friend. "And that's why I'm gonna bring Macao back home!" And with that, Natsu kicked the vulcan with his flaming legs. A few pieces of ice in a form of triangle cones fell from above. The Vulcan blew it towards us. "Ahhhh!" I shrieked and jumped out of the way. "That won't work against me!" Natsu stated. He melted them easily with his, wait, body heat? Wow.

The vulcan grabbed an ax. Oh no. "Uh. What?" Natsu panicked. "That's Taurus' ax!" I ran to where Taurus was. He needed to disappear for the ax to be gone. The vulcan was using it against Natsu, flinging it to where he was. Natsu was dogding like crazy. He was doing a fairly good job at it too. Then bam. Oh no. He slipped. Spoke too soon.

Crap! I screamed, "Natsu!" And then I saw the ax coming down towards him. He caught it between his hands. Trying to hold it back from coming in contact with his face. He was kneeling on the ground, the vulcan pushing the ax closer. Natsu's arm muscles were contracting like crazy, trying to hold back the ax with all his might.

I shook the spirit forcefully, trying to wake him. "Taurus, go back!" I begged. "If you do, the ax will disappear!" I was panicking.

I then heard a burning sound coming from where Natsu and the vulcan was. The ax turned into a shade between red and orange. Was he melting it with his flames? Some melted metal were dropping and he was, wait, he was eating it?

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" He stated. He spit the heated metal to the vulcan and it was thrown back a few feet. Way to go, Natsu! "Let's go! Iron fist of the fire dragon!" And with that, Natsu delivered the finishing blow.

The vulcan was knocked out unconscious and we found out it was Macao-san taken over by the vulcan. Thank goodness he was safe. He finally stired and awoke. He told us he defeated 19 of those monkeys and the 20th took over. Just amazing. I thought. I could never match up to them...

We went home and saw Romeo. Macao smiled at his son and hugged him. "Arigato! Happy! Natsu!" Natsu, Happy and I walked back to the guild. "Sure thing!" Natsu yelled back, waving his hands at Romeo. "And thank you too, Lucy!" I smiled and waved back to him. Wow. This guild is just amazing.

I looked to my left and smiled, seeing Natsu. He grinned back at me. This was going to be one fun guild, especially with Natsu in it.

* * *

Okay, so I'm going to re arrange the chapters. By oldest episode to the latest, okay? :)


	2. Episode 3:Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion

Hey guys. I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Things are busy with college fast approaching. But don't worry, I'm half-way on episode 50, so an update would soon follow! (More details at the end of this chapter)

ANNOUNCEMENT: My Hunger Games stories are on hiatus mode. Sorry about that. I'm losing inspiration and I just can't write right. Does that even make any sense? Plus I procrastinate -a lot. Anyways, I'm focusing on Fairy Tail moo-re now since I'm hyped.

Episode 3: "Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion!" Ooooh, first time Virgo appears. "Time for punishment, Hime?" So kawaii~!

Just a funny convo between our favorite couple. Inside the mind of our Celestial Mage, Lucy. Maybe these moments are catalysts Hiro made to make Natsu and Lucy cannon? I hope so.

NaLu yeah, we are.

Okay, as we were! Moshimoshi.

* * *

Ah. I streched my arms above me. I was soaked in my bath tub, relaxing. I sure found a good place. It's really spacious for 70,000 jewel and it's got plenty of closets! Just perfect for my clothes. Not to mention it has a slightly retro fireplace and a kitchen stove!

I stood up from the tub and dried myself with the towel. I wrapped myself in it and headed out the bath room. I was thinking of the place I choose to stay in. It was a good buy. But the best part of all is...

"Yo!"

"my room!"

What the hell? Natsu was there lounging on my couch, eating, not to mention making a mess! Happy was on the table nibbling a fish. Trash was all around them. I was angry. Yes. Mad, and pissed.

I round-house kicked their sorry faces, asking "Why the hell are you two here?"

Natsu gently rubbed his left cheek, the one I kicked. He looked cute doing that. "'Cause we heard from Mira that you'd picked out a place..." He explained. His brows were knitted together, as if in deep thought. Not a good enough explanation to me.

"You heard, so you just barged in?" I questioned. Natsu and Happy looked geniunely afraid of me right now. "No matter how close friends we are, don't you understand the concept of common courtesy?" I added. I was drilling them hard.

Wait, did I just say we were close friends? Huh. I guess we were, right? "You just committed breaking and entering!" I accused. "That's a crime, you know!" I noticed I was raising my voice at him.

You could see guilt in his eyes. He looked down and came closer. Aw, now I feel bad for saying those things.

"Hey, that hurts, Luce." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. I sweat-dropped. "I'm the one who's suffering here." I mumbled.

"Nice room!" Happy chimed in. I saw him scratching the wall on the other side of the room. "Don't sharpen your claws, you cat creature!" I screamed.

"Huh? What's this?" Natsu asked. I turned and saw him holding what looked like my manuscript. Oh shit. MY MANUSCRIPT! NO! I kicked him away from it. "Don't look!" I yelled.

I was getting stressed out by this one guy. One! How can one guy do this to me? I sighed inwardly.

"Now I'm curious. What is that?" Natsu asked a few feet away from me. I hugged the manuscript onto my body, tightening with every passing second. My body shook from the tightness of the hug. Yes, that's how protective I was of it.

Natsu. Can. Never. Read. This. EVER. Okay, maybe not ever, but at least until I finish this.

"Haven't you done enough? Go home already!" I suggested.

I stared at him for a while. The look on his face -I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. His expression was of innocence. I wanted to-"No way! I came to hang out!" He said almost to gleefully. I take it back. Ugh. If it wasn't for his cute goofy grin...

"I can't believe this guy." I whispered. I stood up and went for the closet. I grabed a shirt and a pair of shorts. I don't think they are leaving any time soon. I sighed. I got dressed and prepared some tea for them.

We sat down at the table. They didn't say anything, so I started, "I just moved in, so I don't have anything to entertain you." I cupped my face with my right hand, a gesture of boredom and annoyance. With that info, maybe they'd leave me alone. "Go home after you finish your tea, okay?" I told them bluntly.

"She sure is cold-hearted." Cold-hearted, you say? "Aye!" The cat had to agree. I sweat-dropped. Do they even know I can hear them?

"Oh, yeah! Show me all those key guys you have, Lucy." Natsu suggested. The way he said that, I saw his face brighten up. And the way he says my name, like Lushee. Hm. I kind of like the ring to it. He can be so adorable sometimes. Huh. Uh, forget I said that.

"They're not 'key guys', they're Celestial Spirits." I corrected. "How many Celestial Spirits do you have contracts with, Lucy?" Happy asked. I saw that both of them were honestly paying attention.

I grabbed my key ring and held it up for them to see. "Six. Three silver and three gold." I explained. I told them further about the keys. Silver rings can be bought in stores while the golden onces were super rare. I told them I had Taurus, Aquarious and Cancer.

Upon the mention of Cancer, both of them jumped from their seats. "A CRAB?" They were drooling, picturing out Cancer as their meal. There they go again zoning in on the weirdest parts. I sighed.

Then I remembered. "Now that I think about it, I still haven't made the contract with the key I bought at Halgeon. Since you're here and all, I'll show the process a Celestial wizard goes through to make a contract with a Celestial Spirit."

"Oooh." Both of them said in unison. "I wonder if she has to sign a blood pact?" Happy asked Natsu. And there it goes again. "Sounds painful...for your ass." Natsu whispered to Happy. But I could hear them clearly. Why are they talking about my butt? That I don't know. "And you know I can hear you." I butt in.

We stood up from our seats. "Whatever, just watch." I told them. They looked at me with morbid curiosity. I started.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now, O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicolas!" There appeared a Nicolas. He was small and adorable!

I looked up to see Natsu and Happy, their mouths wide open with shock. "There's always next time." Natsu suggested. "I didn't screw up!" Honestly, I didn't. I grabbed the spirit and hugged it. It was so kawaii! "How cute!" I chimed. "I-It is?" Natsu stuttered.

"It doesn't take much magic power to open Nicola's gate, so they're popular to keep as Spirit pets!" I am going to have a companion all the time! I smiled at the thought.

"Natsu, this is clearly a case of human's pride." That cat has nothing good to say, does he? "Luigi is definitely a scary one..." What the hell Natsu? "It's Lucy!" And you just mentioned my name a while ago.

Lusheeee~~

"And I can hear you..." I reminded them again. "Okay, let's move on to the contract." I said, facing Nicolas.

"How's Monday?" He shook his head. I crossed out Monday. "Tuesday?" He nodded. I asked him the rest of the days of the week. Looks like he's only unavailable on Mondays. That's great. I heard Natsu mumbled something with an "Aye!" response from the cat. "Okay, contract complete!"

"Looks pretty simple." said Happy. Natsu nodded in agreement. "It seems that way, sure, but it's crucial." I told them. "Celestial Wizards work on contract. In other words, promises are everything to us. Therefore, there's no way I'll break a promise."

"Ooooh." Not really sure if Natsu was that interested of he's just pretending. "Oh yeah! I have to decide on a name." I thought hard on some unique cute names. Hmmmm.

"Wasn't it named Nicolas?" Happy asked confused. "That's the name for the variety." I explained. A light-bulb just clicked in my head. "That's it! Come here Plue." I motioned for Plue. "Plue?" They asked again.

"Doesn't the name sound cute? Right, Plue?" Awwww. He's so kawaii~~! "Puuuuuu~~" He responded.

"You sure he likes it?" said a very timid Natsu.

"Of course!"

"Plue's a 'lesser dog' but he doesn't bark, does he? That's strange."

"It's not like you meow either," I retorted.

Plue suddenly jumped around and danced. Huh? "I wonder what he's trying to say." Natsu stared at Plue and grined. I'll never get tired of that smile of his... Snap out of it Lucy!

"Plue, right on, man!" He gave him a thumb's up. Surprisingly, Plue copied the gesture, smiling at him. I could tell they'd get along great. What a shocker.

Natsu suddenly stared at me. His dark eyes were intense. But with a sparkle dancing in it. I suddenly got self-conscious. I looked at anywhere but his eyes.

"N-Nani?" I asked. He stood up suddenly and said, "Okay, I've decided! Join us and let's form a team!" My eyes grew wide. Why with me?

"Aye!"

"A-A team?" I stuttered. "Aye! Everyone in the guild are allies, but the people who really get along well join together to form teams. A request that might be difficult for one person can be handled easily by a team, see!" Happy explained. Oh. I never thought of that. I assumed people from the guild would go do a job mostly by themselves. Master said it so himself, 'There's no one in here who can't protect themselves.'

"That's great! Sounds like fun!" And I won't have to go on a job alone! Bonus!

Natsu and I clapped our hands together, forming a 'seal'.

"Yosh! We're all set then!"

"Signed and sealed!" I agreed.

"Puuuu~~~~!"

"Aye, sir!"

I saw that he was genuinely happy about this. I wonder why he never teamed up with other guild members in the first place? Why me? He can't like me like that, right? Ah! No way. He can't. Can he? Oh my gosh! Wait-Stop over thinking things, Lucy! I scolded myself.

"Let's hurry up and do a job! Look, I already picked one out." Natsu held up a paper with the request. Wow. He was excited, no doubt.

"Let me take a look." I grabbed the paper and scanned it's contents. "Nggghihihi." I heard Natsu laugh. Uh-oh. I have a bad feeling about this. He just looked at me and grinned. I had to focus on reading rather than stare at his face.

Shirotsume town, huh? I read along the request. Oh boy!

"No way! 200,000 jewel just for taking a single book from the mansion of this Duke Everlue person?" That sounds easy enough, and the reward was generously big!

"See? Isn't it a steal?" Natsu agreed. Maybe he wasn't planning anything bad after all-wait! My thoughts were suddenly interupted,

"Caution: He's a dirty old pervert and currently recruiting blonde-haired maids." I felt my jaw drop. That idiot! I turned to face him, still dead-lock from shock. "And Lucy's blonde, isn't she?" Natsu asked Happy. "Let's get her to infiltrate the mansion dressed as a maid." He replied.

Realization hit me. "You planned this from the beginning!" I accused. I kneeled in a corner, both my hands in front of me. I felt a dark cloud hovering above me.

"So I hear those Celestial Wizards never break their promises... How impressive" Natsu continued on. "You tricked me!" I yelled. If it wasn't for the fact that we were friends and I promised him and maybe because I sort of, kind of, not that really, liked him, as a friend!, then I would have never agreed to this. I sighed.

Well, here goes my first job and with Natsu and Happy too!

* * *

Should I make some Natsu POV? Yes? NO? Maybe? Just so you know, I'm not good at male POVs. I'm not that good at female POVs obviously, so don't expect much xD

These one-shots are sort of like how I picture them react. At some points, I change the flow of the story just because I picture them doing that instead of that. We good?

Reviews are always welcome. I feel as though I have ghost readers. O_O They're there but they're not there. Does that make sense?

(Currently working on episode 50, where Natsu was like 'I need to tell you something Lucy. Meet me by the oak tree in the park tonight.' and Lucy's like 'He's blushing! SO KAWAII~~Stop it Lucy!'

BUT! There's a twist to it. Hah! What if Natsu sniffed some of that stuff Juvia was using to have Gray? And those 'passionate' gaze were something else intirely? Something romantic, perharps? *squeals!*)

Stay tuned!


	3. Episode 42: Battle of Fairy Tail!

This is a little something I fantasized episode 42: "Battle of Fairy Tail" to turn out. HAHAHA. Obviously I'm a hard-core NaLu shipper. :P Time check: dawn.

I ship them so hard it hurts, ya know?

'kay then. Here 'tis:

* * *

I turned the knob to my room, slowly opened it and jumped in. Plue and I scanned the place. Looking right, left, up and down. Huh. Surprisingly, no one was there...yet?

"Yosh! No one's here..." I sighed. "And why exactly do I get so tense every time I come home?" I mused. Plue mumbled something, reminding me of the times when Natsu, Gray and Erza would just butt in here.

"Yeah, I have been through a lot." I sweat-dropped. "Anyways, time for a bath!" I exclaimed, walking to the bathroom. Plue followed behind.

"Ahhhh. It's like being back from the dead!" It was great being inside the hot tub. Plue was with me. He was floating on the water. I reached for him.

"Wow, you actually do wilf if you get soaked in hot water." I said as I was holding him up. I laughed at his form. "Kawaii!" Plue only giggled.

I did my usual routine. I came out of the shower, dressed myself, wrote a little something for my novel and brushed my teeth. All the while, Plue was always with me.

I grew tired after some time and climbed into the bed. I grabbed the edge of the blanket and layed on the bed. "Good night!" I greeted. I wrapped the covers around me and laid there.

"Huh? Hmmmm...nande..." I felt something under my pillow. I took hold of it and saw an all too familiar white muffler. "Something seems familiar here..." I mused, bracing for what I would find.

I jumped up from the bed and pulled the scarf with me. It was heavy. "Grrrrr." I pulled harder and there fell a salmon-haired dragon slayer and his trusty blue cat. I screamed, still holding onto Natsu's scarf. He stood up, facing the wall and said "Ohayou, Lucy." He had a goofy look on his face. I can't say it wasn't kawaii~! Stop it! I reminded myself.

"One:_ I'm_ over here! Two: This is_ my_ house! Three: That is_ my_ bed!" I yelled. "Aye!" Happy butted in, still dazy. "GET OUT!" I screamed. I pulled his scarf harder, making him spin like that of a top. He fell onto my bed.

"Nope, not happening..." He said lazily. Not a second passed and he was already dozing off, not to mention snoring. I saw his features relax. I had to admire, Natsu is sort of good-looking.

"Is he even listening?" I asked, frustrated. I don't mind having Natsu come over but he's on my bed. Usually he sleeps on the floor or at the couch. And I never have him only come over. Usually it's Natsu, Grey and Erza. I sighed.

"Give Natsu back his scarf..." Happy held out his hand for it, rubbing his eyes from the dust he collected from sleeping. I handed it over to him. Hmmmm. His scarf is always with him. "Now that you mention it, I never see him without it, do I?" I inquired. The scarf looks like a part of Natsu, I couldn't imagine him not having it. He looks handsome with it too. I added in my mental list. What was wrong with me. I sweat dropped.

"He said that he got it from Igneel." Happy mused. Natsu's expression suddenly changed and it looked as if he was in slight pain. A thin layer of sweat was on him. I was beginning to worry.

"Hey, is Natsu really okay?" I asked. "Yeah." Happy told me. "This is a side effect from when he ate Etherion." Etherion? Right. It was sucked into the Tower of Heaven. Surprisingly, it was a lacrima. Somehow, Natsu and Erza saved the day. It was still a pretty scary experience.

"Oh, it is?" I inquired. "Aye. He got it way before when he ate Laxus' lightning once." Happy explained. "I guess eating magic other than fire isn't any good for him." I sat on the bed. Happy did so as well. "And wait, why did he eat Laxus' lightning?" I was curious. "Natsu challenged him in the past. Although he was wiped out instantly, of course." He was too calm saying that. I was becoming afraid of this Laxus guy.

A mental image of Natsu and Laxus popped into my head. Yep, Natsu was definitely fried. I cringed inwardly. "Laxus is seriously that powerful?"

"Aye! He's really majorly strong. Although there's Erza and Mystogan too. Mira used to be really dangerous herself. She was called the "Demon"." The mention of Mira-san surprised me. "Mira-san was what?" Happy totally ignored my question.

"I wonder who would win if Fairy Tail held a contest to see who was the strongest?" Happy asked, looking up to me. He was far too optimistic about the idea. "I don't want us fellow wizards to be ranked like that." I mumbled. I'd be in last place for sure, weak as I am. Natsu still had his painful expression plastered on his face. Happy on the other hand kept going on and on about the wizards of the guild.

"There's also Gray and Elfman..." I slowly carried Happy while he was talking. He was getting really into it. "Gajeel and Juvia are obviously strong too..." I carried him out of the window. "Hai, hai. Everyone's awesome. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" I placed him at the window pane. He was still in his small bubble of thought. "Aye!" He said lost in thought. His wings suddenly appeared and he flew off. I closed the window and sighed.

I was kneeling on the bed facing the window lazily watching Happy fly off. Natsu was sleeping on it and I don't wanna sleep on the floor. Why at my house? He could of just stayed at his. Or at Gray's or Erza's. I sighed again. I couldn't bring myself to wake him, seeing his pained expression. He was knocked out pretty bad, so I doubt he'd notice if I layed beside him, right? I was too tired to think about the risks. I don't really care. We're a team afterall.

I stood up and layed beside him. I shoved Natsu a little to make some room for myself. He was snoring silently. Kind of kawaii- no. Stop it Lucy. I reminded myself. I turned off the lights, climbed onto bed and slept facing away from him.

Some time during the night, I felt something heavy and warm layed across my torso. I was on my back, facing up. My eyes shot open and I saw it was Natsu's left arm.

"Gaaaah." I panicked. Thank goodness it wasn't on my chest. Nearly, but not quite. "Mnnhg. Anggggg. Mmmmm..." I sweat dropped. Natsu was mumbling something incoherent.

"No. No. I can't let you hurt her. Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" What the hell. I was a little scared. Maybe his fists would suddenly burst up in flames. And he'd burn me. And the entire room. And the entire town! Crap. My imagination went wild.

He suddenly gripped my body, hugging me tighter onto him. "Uh, Na-Natsu..." I tried to wake him. He was hot. I was starting to sweat. Heat crept up my body. I felt my face blush beet red. He wrapped his body around mine and started screaming "NO! You can't take Lucy away from me!" I saw his expression changed, like he was in agony. I began to worry. I felt hotter. My face must be tomato red. It was nice and all that he was concerned about me, even in his sleep, but seeing him like this pained me. And it's embarrassing.

I tried to reach for his face but my body was trapped. Great. He moved again, now I was on top of him. I couldn't even move my arms, so I tried to wake him up with my voice.

"Natsu? Hey, Natsu? It's alright. I'm here. Hey." I tried. "Nggggh. Don't worry Lucy, I'll protect you. Always." His face smiled up. The wrinkles on his face fading. His arms losened their grip and I tried to stand up. I was stradling him. I looked down on Natsu and saw he was really good-looking. Being together with him had crossed my mind countless of times, but I never really got the need to actually tell him that. I don't think he'd want it too. Maybe he saw me as a sister and nothing else. I sighed.

I layed down on the bed beside him and closed my eyes.

"Oy, Lucy." My eyes shot open, and I automatically faced Natsu. His eyes were still closed. "I like you, 'kay?" With that my heart suddenly felt different. Like a little spark was triggered. I wasn't sure if he was awake or not. I shouldn't over think this. I reminded myself. His arms wrapped around me again and I didn't resist this time. I stayed in his embrace for the remaining hours of sleep, my head resting on his shoulders. I drifted off to sleep.

"Could it be?" "Oy, Natsu. What're ya getting it at?" "AHHHH..WOOOOW~[Happy SFX]." My eyes slowly opened. Why was it so hot? I tried to move but my legs were all tangled up. But it wasn't from the bed sheets, no. It was another pair of legs. It was warm. My pillow was warm too, and unusually hard. Huh. I looked up to see a snoring Natsu. His face was awfully close to mine. Wait, Natsu?

I looked the other way and saw a red Erza, a snickering Gray and a smiling Happy. "Uh, eh. It's not what it looks like!" I shrieked. I tried to get up but Natsu was heavy. He still had both arms wrapped around me.

"Sure~~~They lllllllllike each other." Happy teased. "Don't roll your tongue like that!" I screamed at him. We all laughed at ourselves. Gray and Erza pried Natsu's arms so I could get free.

I stood up and laughed. "Thanks everyone."

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" A sleeping Natsu greeted. We all looked down on him and smiled.

* * *

Well. It's almost 3AM. And I was watching some Nalu moments. HAHAHA. I suck. R&R!

Dudes, I made this last night, I mean last dawn. HAHA. Sorry if it's crappy. NALU forever!


	4. Episode 109: Lucy Fire!

Okay, here's the scene to freshen your memories. Episode 109: "LUCY FIRE!"This was the season where they would be taking the S-Class Advancement Exam. But then Zeref was there and Grimoire Hearts attacked. Lucy VS Kain (The weirdo with the cursed doll). HAHAHA Then there were a few NaLu moments. WOOOHOOO!

Read on:

* * *

I had to admit, Aries was a good actress. She was toying around with Kain, one of the 7 of the Kin of Purgatory in Grimoire Heart.

"We've just met but...I'm sorry." Aries murmured. Kain was a weird one. Okay, enough acting. "Do it now." I asked her.

"Wool bomb!" Aries shrieked. A bomb of wool was attacked on Kain. "Did I do it right?" Aries asked shyly. Always the timid one.

"It's fine. Where did you get such acting chops?" I sweat dropped. "Oh, that was Leo. 'Listen up, Aries. All men are simpletons, so you can be of help to Lucy this way.'" Loke. Just typical Loke. Hahaha. But it worked though. "N-No comment." I told her.

Suddenly, Kain bursted out of the bomb. Gah. My spirit combo's been wiped out! Kain threw both of us in the air. "Go-gomenasai!" Aries cried.

Crap. I began rolling around on the ground. I couldn't stop since it was steep. I was screaming and flailing. I heard Kain mumble something about turning into iron. Oh no. This is bad.

"Ooof. Gahhh!" Finally, I was at the bottom. "Time to get crushed!" Kain shouted. Oh crap. Shit. Shit. I couldn't stand. I was drained and tired. I looked up to see his figure coming closer to me by the second. I was going to get crushed, no doubt. I'm sorry everyone. I couldn't beat even a single one of them. I'm no use. I wraped my hands around my head, at least trying to protect it desperately.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" An all to familiar scream could be heard. "Move it!" The familiar voice kicked Kain away from me. Just in the nick of time.

"Huh? Nani?" the familiar voice asked. "Natsu?" Kain was thrown a good few feet away. "Lucy? Why are you here?" Natsu sweat dropped. "Same to you, Natsu! But thanks to it, I'm saved." I said gratefully.

"Lucy came flyin' in from over there real ugly-like." Happy butted in, pointing towards where I flew off. This cat can be too observant sometimes.

"Is there any other way to get sent flying?" I asked. A lady and Kain were talking. Maybe Natsu and her were in battle before we came.

"Natsu, you're fighting too?" "She's mine. You can't have her!" Why would I want her? I sweat dropped. "I don't want her!" I explained. Happy informed us "She's crazy strong! Even Natsu's having a hard time."

"No, I'm not!" Natsu argued. Always the prideful one. "I'm gonna beat her!" He added. "But there are two enemies now." Thanks for pointing that out Happy. We're in trouble now.

"But..." Natsu said, crossing his arms, smiling, "There are two of us now, too." I looked at him, awed for no reason. "For now, let's forget we're rivals in the exam..." He closed his eyes, as if he were thinking deeply. He opened them and looked at me. Ah, even in the midst of battle and all that dirt and scratches of his face, he still looked handsome. Crap. What was wrong with me.

"We'll reform the team!" He explained. My heart felt light when he said that. I had to admit, I missed being with Natsu. The exam really pulled us apart. He smirked and I smiled back at him. "Yeah." I agreed.

I pulled some of my hair into my usual side ponytail. "This combination brings back the memories..." I mused. "Yeah! Makes you remember the time we met." Happy agreed. Natsu laughed, pulling some of his hair back from his face. "I'm all fired up!" He said enthusiastically.

And as if in sync, we high-fived each other. "Let's do this, Lucy!" "Let's go Natsu!" With him there, I knew that whatever trouble we may meet, we can always overcome it if we were together. "I'm here too!" Happy reminded us.

"They're like some happy couple! How dare they!" Kain whinned. Two of the seven in the Kin of Purgatory, can we really do this?

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu declaired. Kain was mumbling something about taking both of us down himself. "That's not right!" Natsu disagreed. "Then it won't be 2 on 2." What kind of logic is that. "Personally, I'd rather it be 2 on 1." I mumbled. "Everyone's completely forgotten about me..." Happy whispered. He gets super emotional whenever he doesn't get counted. Poor Happy.

"I'll leave them to you." The girl...Ultear was it? said. She mentioned about getting Zeref back to their master. Oh no. They already found him. "But... Oh no. Natsu, this is bad. We can't let them have Zeref!" I informed him. "And I still have to pay him back for my scarf." He added. "I can't let them have him 'til I punch his face in!" He screamed. Suddenly, Natsu charged forward. No! Natsu!

Kain hit his face and he was thrown away pretty bad. I can't let this weirdo hurt him. But then again, we need to stop Ultear from giving Zefer to their master. I trust that Natsu can beat this guy. He is the dragon slayer!

"Guess I'll have to beat this guy." Natsu mused. "Then I'll go after her..." I started to run towards the direction where Ultear disappeared but suddenly my body froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't move anything, not even my head. I was dead frozen in place. Oh no. It can't be. KAIN!

"What are you doing, Lucy?" Natsu asked. "I can't move my body!" I told him. Kain laughed. "I plucked a hair when you were running away." He explained. "O-Oh no!"

"You are now completely under my control!" He was pulling the limbs of the doll, making me stretch and move. It hurts. Arggggh. Natsu and Happy were completely oblivious to what was happening. He twisted and turned the doll.

He was paying back for what I did earlier. He split my legs, did the break dance, the three embarrassing pin-up poses and said "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" "I am so not!" "I've got it!" Happy exclaimed. He was fast to catch on. Good going Happy!

"Lucy is made to move exactly like that doll!" "R-Right..." Natsu said. I'm not sure if he thought this was bad or fun. He probably saw this as fun. That's Natsu for you.

"What'll we do Natsu?" Happy turned and looked up to him. "Uh..uh.."

"Do the bunny!" Kain was making me hop around. This is ridiculous! This isn't fun at all. "Stop him!" I begged. "That looks like fun!" Natsu said goofily. "It's not fun for me." I told him. With that, his expression changed to serious. He was on serious mode now. Thank goodness. I'm saved.

"How about you beat up your pal?" Kain said menancingly. He charged me forward, manuevering using the doll. I was heading towards Natsu at a fast pace. "Natsu, dodge!" I screamed at him. My hands suddenly balled into a fist and I threw it to where Natsu was. I closed my eyes, unable to watch Natsu get hurt because of me. I waited for impact, but it never came. I didn't hit anything, but I felt something grab my butt. Natsu jumped to deflect my punch and used my ass to balance himself. What the... We both said

"Don't touch my ass!"  
"Roar of the..."

But then my right leg kicked behind me up to his face. Oh no. He was thrown into the air, but not far off when I landed another kick to his side. Oh no no no. Shit. Shit. Shit. I don't want to hurt him.

"What the hell was that for Lucy?" He screamed. That's for being an idiot Natsu. I wanted to say, but this was different.

"It's not me doing it!" My right arm suddenly came on contact with his face. Oh crap. I punched him. Again. And again. And again. "I'm sorry! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" I apologized hurriedly. The punches kept coming.

I couldn't stop my arms for moving. But it seems as though Natsu wasn't really that hurt by the punches I threw at him. Being weak has it's advantages afterall.

"This is more annoying than I thought." He said a little to calmly. He suddenly grabbed my body and I was held by his arms on a vice grip. My body was against his, him behind. His arms were wraped around my body to stop me from moving. "Don't move!" His voice was behing my ear. It calmed and assured me. "What power." He felt. I closed my eyes, feeling helpless but happy that Natsu was trying to save me.

We stayed like that for a moment. "What the hell are you doing with her?" Kain accused, pointing at Natsu. "No lover-dovey on my watch!"

"WE AREN'T LOVEY-DOVEY!" Natsu and I said in unison. Crap. We sound like married couples.

"They lllllike each other..." Happy butted in. Not helping Happy.

"Let go!" Kain yelled. He managed to move me around Natsu's grip. "If you want to do funny business with me watching, do it like this!" And then my body was thrown onto Natsu. I was hugging him tightly. "Hug him until his bones break!"

I wrestled Natsu in a tight grip. "Hold him to the bone so he can never get away!"

I was definitely feeling like a wrestler, holding Natsu up behind me. "Pump him so full of your feelings he flies into the sky!" Kain was really a weird dude.

"Natsu, Lucy, I stole his doll!" Happy yelled at us from above. I released Natsu right away. "Nice going, Happy." He smiled up. "Alright!" My body moved again against my will and I was suddenly hugging Natsu onto my chest very tightly. What the hell, Happy? "Don't play around!" This was embarrassing. Seriously. My clothes are torn and ripped. Bad time for this kind of joke. I was blushing inside.

"Give it back!" Kain shouted. Natsu caught the doll and I was moved around, being thrown wherever. I saw Natsu being thrown to the rocks, and the doll was nowhere to be found. The boulders came crashing down onto the lower half of his body. He couldn't move his legs. He was stuck. Oh no.

"Natsu!" I called for him. I was a few meters away from him. "Kaso! I can't get free!" He yelled violently.

"Stay put! I'll get Virgo to free you!" I informed him. I went for my keys but remembered I didn't have any magic power left. I was drained from the spirit combo I did earlier. Crap. "No. I've run out of magic power now?" I said dismayed. Now I can't save Natsu. My heart felt a pang of pain.

"Lucy, behind you!" "Watch out!" They screamed. I saw a huge shadow in front of me, Kain was behind. I felt a force hit my head and I was thrown face down on the ground. I screamed at the pain.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed. I was a few feet infront of him now. "Watch as I finish her off." Kain threatened him. Natsu was screaming and shouting at him. "You bastard!" I heard Happy trying to punch him but he got flicked away. Poor Happy.

My body was throbbing with pain. But I couldn't care less about that. I needed to help Natsu get free. I won't leave him. I promise that.

"Run, Lucy!" Natsu yelled at me. I looked up to see his expression. Pained. Hurt. Panicked. Desperate. His voice was fierce but I could see his emotions clearly. "He's a lot stronger than he looks. I'll handle him somehow...SO RUN!" He screamed again. Run. I'd leave him? No. No. That's a cowardly thing to do. I couldn't leave him. I won't leave him. It's not about pride or anything. It's just that I cared for him. We'd beat this guy together. Running is never an option. Even if we were at death's door, I'd never leave him.

"No." I said in a loud, clear, firm voice. His panicked eyes grew wide. I felt another force on my back. Kain stepped on me and I was drilled harder on the ground. "AHHHH!" I screamed. Kain did it again. Again. Another step. And another. I couldn't feel my body now. It was numb with pain. I felt his hand on my head. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

"Running away by myself? No way." I was surprised at how calm my voice was despite the pain I was in.

"It's always more fun when we're together!" I smiled at Natsu. The look on his face pained me more than the damage Kain did. He pulled my head, his grip tighter than before. I was dangling on the air like a rag doll. "I'm cold-hearted." He stated. "I'll crush that cute little face of yours flat." He added. I wasn't afraid. Because I know I didn't run away. I didn't leave Natsu and Happy for my own survival.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried desperately. I couldn't tell him how I really feel about him. I guess it was never meant to be. "I'll do this right once." And with that Kain tightened his grip on my face. I screamed in agony.

"Lucy!" Good bye Natsu. I never got the chance to tell you I l-oooopf!

My legs moved again, kicking on Kain's face. What the hell? "M-My body's moving on its own!" I realized. I heard Natsu laugh. I saw he was holding the doll. He did it! I punched Kain but then his hands were coming at me too fast.

"Dogde him Lucy!" He moved my body at an awkward position. "You're bending my body too much!" Even though he was trying to protect my body, he could be a little rough sometimes.

"Ultimate Lucy is on the scene!" Natsu exclaimed. He was making my body move so much I actually stood a chance against Kain. I was landing him kicks and punches even though my body was handled weird.

"I just had an even better idea!" Oh no. I saw Natsu's right hand on flames. He's not planning on burning me, is he?

He placed a small flame on the doll's right hand and I saw my own hand lit up in flame. Crap.

"Iron fist...OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu said proudly. "NO WAY!" I shrieked. "Don't worry! It's not hot for the person using it!...I think." Oh and that's assuring. He threw the doll to Happy. "What are you planning?" I asked, panicked. "Max speed!" "Aye sir!" Happy flew up at a rapid speed.

"I'm gonna die here!" I was heading towards Kain at a very fast speed, my body on fire.

"Special Move: Lucy FIRE!" Natsu shouted proudly. I landed a hard one on Kain, leaving him unable to fight. We did it. I realized. We did it!

"We did it!" Natsu voiced out. "Aye sir!" "We won!" Realization finally struck me.

I looked over at Natsu, a warm feeling in my heart creeping up. I get another chance at life. A chance to tell him how I feel. Maybe he will say it to me first? The thought put a smile on my face. Until that day comes, we are going to fight side by side together, 'cause we're a team.

* * *

That was hella long. Again, sorry for the rough writing. I write my NaLu moments at about 3AM. I usually get inspired during those hours of the night. HAHA R&R!


	5. Episode 50: Special Request Part 1

Change of plans guys. I'm uploading what I've finished so far since I'm traveling tonight and I won't be back until Thursday. This is part 1 of a 2 part story. Sorry about that. Anyways, let's start off with me writing this last week...

* * *

Hey guys! I wrote another chapter. :) I suggest you guys watch the episode first and then read the fic, at least to freshen your minds. HAHA. That's how I write them. I usually observe and memorize their dialogues. OKay, enough chit-chat.

_**Episode 50 "Special Request: Watch Out for the Guy You Like!" Part 1.**_

We all love this episode. Well, at least that's what I'd like to think. HAHAHA. This is my take on this episode. This episode was about Juvia using a potion to make her Gray-sama see her passionately, "the passionate gaze". Then Mirajane was all "I think Natsu might like you Lucy." This creeped her out.

What if this potion really makes Natsu look at someone passionately (and no, not as rivals)? HOHO. I sense NaLu right there.

Enjoy!

* * *

**LUCY POV**

I crossed my arms in front and placed them on the bar's table at the guild. I laid my head there, faced left and closed my eyes. I was getting bored.

"Nothing to do!" I groaned.

"Why don't you go on a job?" Mira-san suggested.

She was wipping a plate clean. I faced her and said "Well, Natsu said he wanted to rest for a little while." I was, as Natsu would say, fired up. I wanted to go on a job as soon as possible. My deadline was coming up. I needed money. My rent. Natsu should realize this since he practically lives there too.

"Couldn't you go by yourself, or with some other people?" Mira-san asked. I thought about it a couple of times, but going on a job without Natsu seemed...out of place. He was always with me and I was always with him. We're a team. We'll always be, right? It felt odd, having heard it from Mira-san to go on a job with some other people. I contemplated on how to answer her, I can't tell her Natsu was someone special to me.

So instead I told her, "But I have a responsibility to him since we're on the same team." Good. That sounded believable and close to the truth. I smiled.

She smiled back. "You guys really get along well." She mused. Her tone was both playful and serious at the same time. What's that suppose to mean? She cuped her chin like she was day dreaming. "Like you're a couple!" She flailed. She seriously looked like a fan-girl right now. Uh oh. Is this how I look when I ship two people so hard? An image of myself fan-girling popped into my head. Oh god why. I sweat dropped.

Her sentence finally dawned on me and I argued. "We are not!" Why. Why would she think that? But I had to admit, that made me squirm inwardly. "But Natsu might really love you, Lucy." She continued. I thought about it for a brief moment. Natsu? Love me? The possibility of it coming true, it was overwhelming. But I didn't show it. I let myself project a weirded-out expression, much to Mira-san's amusement. I was going to tell her there were good things about Natsu. But when I looked to where he was, I saw him on the table dancing.

"Kuri! Kuri! Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!" What the hell? I sweat-dropped. He was making weird movements. Happy was on his right and wait...was that? Plue? Plue was on his left. The other guild members surrounded him and were on a fit of laughter. Natsu's such a weirdo sometimes. But his goofiness does make him adorable. Whoah there Lucy. No. I can't think like that. It would ruin out team and friendship. I can't cross that line!

"Even if that's the case, I think I'll pass." I answered Mira. She was fairyly amused by the thought of me and Natsu getting together. "I think you two would be a good match, though." I think so too. I wanted to add. But it's too soon. I chidded myself. We just met a few months back. Even if there was something between us, I'd like it slow and steady first. Besides, if Natsu also felt something, I'd want him to make the first move. No, dammit! It would ruin the team. No way, jose!

Also? 'If Natsu also felt something'. Ooooh. So you do feel something for him? What the...shut up Lucy! Did I just have a mental convo with myself? Okay. Stop. I sighed.

Why was I giving this thing too much thought? Thanks Mira-san. At least I have something to get my mind off the rent and job, right?

"Kuri! Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!" Natsu continued on. Gray shouted at Natsu to stop it already and go on a job. At least he wanted to go on a job. But he's half-naked, again. "Put on some clothes!" Erza ordered. Crap. She always scared me.

"Did you use to much fire and turn your brain to charcoal, Natsu?" She asked. Erza was pissed. You could see a tick forming on her head. "Hey, give it a rest! You gotta take a day off once in a while, right Happy?" He reasoned. That was brave of him to answer Erza. "Kuri! Kuri! Kuri! Aye sir!" Ah, Natsu's so adorable. Kawaii! Shit. There I go again.

"Refresh!" Happy chimed. "And to refresh, you need to do this! Ahh chaka chaka chaka. Ahh chaka chaka chaka." Natsu continued doing these weird moves.

Mira-san continued to babble on about how we'd make a great couple. I shrugged it off and told her "Not a chance." I laughed, slipped down from the stool and waved off to her. Mira-san said "See you tomorrow Lucy!" I smiled back at her.

I wanted to go home. It was getting dark and hopefully, maybe Natsu would go on a job with me tomorrow. I told Plue we were going home and he poked Natsu's leg, a sign that we were leaving. Natsu looked at me and said "Already?" He frowned slightly. I smiled at him and nodded. "Well, see you tomorrow Lucy!" His popular grin showed and I can't help but feel a little out of breath seeing it. I blinked rapidly and nodded. "Yeah, see you!"

Plue and I walked towards our appartment. "Sheesh, Mira-san. Don't even joke about that." I mumbled unconsciously. I was walking at the side walk, Plue ,being adorable, followed behind. He was running ninja-style.

"That's dangerous, Lucy-chan!" someone called. "It's okay!" I yelled back.

**Narration**

Back at the guild, Juvia opened the potion and blew the contents, which were bubbles, to where her Gray-sama was. He walked a few feet away, dogding the bubbles unconsciously. Natsu accidentally inhaled the bubbles and stopped his dancing. His gaze suddenly changed and there was a weird aura around him. Juvia kept blowing the bubbles to where Gray was and soon most of the guild-members had their sniff.

Natsu's scarf turned a shade of purple and he immidiately jumped down from the table. Happy tried to follow but Gray blocked him. He was screaming and accusing the clueless blur cat about him being unable to fly.

**Natsu's POV**

"Ahhh chaka chaka chaka!" I yelled. They were enjoying my display. People need to loosen up once in a while, right? Oh, I almost forgot! I needed to talk to Lucy about something. I looked around and remembered she said she'd go home. Crap. Now she left. Well, I could almost ask her tomorrow, duh. Problem solved! Happy and I continued our performance. I saw Juvia from afar, blowing something towards us. Hmmm. It won't be harmful since it's Juvia, of course.

Suddenly, I smelled something weird. It smelled like grapes. For some reason, and as soon as I snifed the thing, I had to go see Lucy. Huh. That's weird. I just decided I'd talk to her tomorrow. But I'm suddenly missing her, even though I just saw her. There's this tugging inside. It's telling me to go see her. I suddenly felt incomplete without her. Why was this happening now? I had to tell her...something.

Feelings. That's it! I suddenly have feelings for her. Did I like her? Well, yeah sure. Even though it's more like looking up to her, I felt the need to tell her this. Maybe she could fix this incompleteness inside me. Okay then. To Lucy's it is.

I jumped down from the table and left the guild. I was heading towards Lucy's house at a fast pace. I ran all the way and when I got there, she wasn't even there yet. Huh. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy.

I need to tell you this Lucy. Something inside me has stirred.

I sat on one of her chairs and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. My small musing was suddenly interrupted when I was aware of her scent. She always smelled nice. Like summer. Her scent was intoxicating. I always liked her scent, but not so strongly as now. Lucy's here! Now I could tell her.

**LUCY POV**

I finally arrived home and turned on the lights. "I'm home!" I greeted. Although there was no one there. "...says me." I mumbled.

"Yo!" The dragon slayer greeted me. "Letting yourself in again?" I yelled. Why was he here? Usually, he comes after I take a bath. Far to early for him to be crashing in my place. He was seated on one of my chairs for company.

"Actually, I have something important to tell you." He said quietly. His face looked like he was embarrassed or shy? Oh my. He's blushing! Crap. He looked so adorable! Stop this Lucy. He's just wearing his goofy grin. But his tone was serious, maybe he was shy. I sighed.

"Man, you really love my house, you know that?"

_Love_.

Eh! I gasped inwardly. Love. Mira-san's statement washed over me again 'Natsu might really love you, Lucy.' _Love you Lucy_.** Love**. It echoed in my head. I panicked. No NO NO! It's far to early for that.

I must've look liked I was panicking on the outside because Natsu's looking at me curiously. Crap. Crap. Crap. I backed off and I felt my back hit my cabinets. Crap. Natsu stared at me and his eyes were dead serious. I felt heat creep up my face. I was blushing. I felt hot from the tension. A thin layer of sweat was already forming. Stop this, Natsu! I mentally screamed at him.

"G-Go home!" I suddenly ordered him. I was getting nervous. But a part of me was excited for the 'important thing' he wanted to tell me. What the hell Lucy?

He leaned in forward and said in a dead serious tone "But it's important." Important.

_Talk about something important._

It couldn't be. My heart was racing. He needed to leave, now. Before I do something and conclude on things.

"Go home!" I screamed. He flinched from his seat. He wasn't really that afraid but he knew when not to mess with me. "What's with you?" He asked sadly. Natsu sighed and walked over to the window. "Somebody's in a lousy mood today." He climbed up and faced me again.

"Leave using the door!" I shouted. I was getting frustrated. He ignorded me and said, "Remember, there's something important I need to talk to you about. Tomorrow, then?" He smiled handsomely at me and jumped off.

Crap...What's going on here? No. You're just exagerating this Lucy. It's probably business he wants to talk about. Yeah. That's it.

I took a bath and went to bed, eager for the next day.

**NATSU POV**

"Somebody's in a lousy mood today." I mused. I felt a little disheartened. I'll tell her tomorrow then, I decided. I faced her and said "Remember, there's something important I need to talk to you about. Tomorrow, then?" I tugged the sides of my mouth into a smile and hopped off her window.

Tomorrow, I'll tell her. But how would I do it? I was thinking deeply, walking to my house. Well, I'll explain it to her first. How would I tell her. Hmmm. How about 'Hey Luce, after I sniffed something, I suddenly realized missed you.' What the hell. No.

How about 'Luce, I felt something yesterday. Like there's this tugging in my heart, you know? And it happens when you're there and when you're not. Does that make any sense? I feel something for you Luce. Well, I like you. Let's start with that.' I smiled at that. I could start off with something like that. I'm sure my emotions would do the rest of the talking tomorrow.

Lucy's pretty, and funny too. She kind and warm, like sunshine. I commented. Why didn't I see these things before? Whatever that thing Juvia had, it sure felt great. I suddenly dashed to my place, eager for tomorrow.

* * *

Hate me! Sorry D: Okay, I'm going to finish packing. Wish me luck on my journey. xD It's just an enrollment for college.

I'll update maybe this Friday if I can help it. Wish me luck on my travel! R&R!


	6. Episode 50: Special Request Part 2

**LUCY POV**

I woke up the next day, did my usual routine and went to the guild. I didn't think much of yesterday. Okay, that's a lie. I did think a lot about yesterday, but that's only because of what Mira-san fed my mind. I think everything's going to be normal between Natsu and I today.

I found a vacant bench and sat down, Plue trailing behind. I grabbed an energy bar I brought with me and opened it. I nibbled on it timidly. Happy flew in. That must mean Natsu's here. Crap. Crap.

Calm down, Lucy.

I grabbed a book and opened it, forgetting my earlier worries. I sighed, remembering there's still no mission for me.

"Nothing to do..." I whined. "Puuuu~~~!"

I suddenly felt a warm arm over my shoulder. "Ohayou! You feelin' better?" I didn't need to look to know who the person was.

CRAP! I felt my face flush.

I stood up quickly, pushing Natsu off of me. My worries came back.

"Get off! Stop being all over me like that!" I yelled at him. I frowned at what I said. I showed my back to him and walked away.

"Oy, Lucy..." Natsu called. No. I mustn't let this get to me. I kept my eyes on the floor the whole time.

Our friendship! What would happen if this goes on? No. No. No. This is bad. This is real bad. I'm being totally self conscious...

"Natsu!" Gray shouted. Ah, at least he'll be distracted with their constant bickering and childish fights. I heard Gray shout something to him but I couldn't concentrate because I was still worried about what would happen if...

"Fight!" Happy cheered on. A ruckus could be heard, so that means they already started. Thank goodness.

"It seems like Natsu has some girl he's in love with." I heard a guild member whisper. I listened intently on what they were talking about.

"You mean our Natsu?" Max asked.

Wakaba laughed. "No way!" Macao said.

"What a laugh. That's the last thing I'd expect to hear about him."

"It's true! Lately he's been all 'I want to see her, I want to see her!'"

Oh my gosh. NO. NO! It's can't be me.

But the signs are all there!

"Who's the girl?"

"I wonder who it is?"

It's me! It's definitely me! What'll I do? What'll I do? Shit. Shit just got real.

I walked nervously towards the entrance of the guild. I'm going home. I can't stand being here.

It's not like I hate him of anything. When it comes to love or dating, well, it's just that I've never gone out with a guy before!

Suddenly, a drool-worthy projection of Natsu came into my mind.

'I want to see you.' My dream Natsu said to me.

OMFG! Stop prettifying him LUCY!

A mental picture of Natsu and me walking together hand in hand appeared in my mind again.

What the hell was wrong with me. Stop getting wild ideas, Lucy! I chidded myself. This is getting out of hand. What if-

"Hey, Lucy?" The guy I just fantasized earlier called. I slowly turned to look at him and answered, "Yes?"

He looked at me seriously, his eyes boring into mine.

"Tonight,I have something important to talk with you about." His brows furrowed, as if he was thinking deeply on what he was saying.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is it. This is really it!

"Would you come by the Sola tree in the South Gate Park tonight?" I tried to look into his face, to see if there was any humor in it. But there wasn't, just genuine seriousness.

"N-Nande?" I stuttered.

"I have something important to talk about." He suddenly closed his eyes and looked away, "Make sure you come alone."

OH. MY. GOSH. The cutest thing just happened! OH MY FREAKING GOSH! Natsu blushed! He fucking blushed! Like a school girl. SO KAWAII! My heart... So many emotions.. I can't..

"Later!" He grinned and ran outside the guild, waving off.

"Mira-san..." I started. "I'm going home for the day." and walked off.

Crap. This is getting way serious. I ran home, totally forgetting about Plue. But then I realized he already went back to the spirit world.

I closed the door behind me and thought about what I should do tonight.

**NATSU POV**

Great! I already told Lucy to meet me by the Sola Tree tonight. I couldn't just tell her at the guild, I'd want it to be someplace where we could be left alone together. What if she'd reject me? At least there's going to be no audience.

But I do hope she won't reject me in any way. I can't deny it crossed my mind more than once, especially last night when I thought about how and where I was going to do it.

Seeing her makes me smile. She's just...Lucy. I can't quite describe it.

**HAPPY POV**

Juvia is really weird. She blew some purple stuff last night and Natsu suddenly ran off. Now she blew more of those purple stuff and now Gray wants to challenge me.

Natsu, where are you?

**LUCY POV**

I sank into my tub, deep in thought. Natsu's words kept replaying into my mind. I couldn't help but conclude on things. This has got to be a love confession! Definitely!

But, I have to turn him down. After all, we're on the same team... I'm sorry, Natsu.

I dried off and thought about wearing this cute black little outfit I bought last week. Yes! It's the perfect time to wear that! Natsu will see that I'm pretty and then we'll be together! Yep, this will work great!

Wait. This is all wrong! BAKA! What the heck are you thinking, Lucy? I mean, what'll I do? What'll I do?

Oh, I know!

"Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!" Yes. He'll style me up. I'll look beautiful tonight!

"Make me look cute, okay?"

"As you wish, -ebi!" Wait. I punched Cancer away from me.

"What the hell are you doing Lucy!" I asked myself, getting frustrated.

Am I bipolar, or something?

In the end, I ended up doing it myself. I pulled some of my hair back into a loose ponytail. I still looked gorgeous.

My mind was getting wild ideas again.

I pictured going to the Sola tree, seeing Natsu's back faced toward me.

He was fucking gorgeous. Boom goes my ovaries.

'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon...' He said with his velvet voice. He grabbed both of my hands and continued 'Let's have 30 babies together, Lucy.' Ah yeah. That's really hot Natsu. I nodded in agreement. 'I'm all fired up...' He smiled.

Oh my god. Did I just fantasized- no no no. I'm saying that's not how it is! I explained to no one in particular. I went out and saw it was already late in the afternoon. I should get going.

"Lucy-chan! You're looking prettier today. Be careful!" The men on the boat called. "I'm fine!" I assured them.

"Don't be falling off before your date!" One of them warned.

D-Date? I looked down on my reflection and agreed to them in one thing, I did look cute.

Wait, NO! This is all wrong. All WRONG! The mental image of Natsu and I appeared again.

NO! This is not gonna work! We're co-workers!

I'll be together with Natsu for...

'We'll be together forever, Lucy.' Prettified Natsu whispered in my head.

Fuck. There goes my verdict.

**Narration**

Mean while in the guild.

"You, pillar, has always been my life long rival!"

"Erza, fight me!"

"Where's a real man? Real men are my rivals!"

"Alcohol will never win against me!"

"Gramps, I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

"Shadow Gear won't lose to you Raijin Tribe!"

"Next month's money, I'll definitely win, Macao!"

"FLY! ME!"

"Natsu! Help!"

"Gray-sama."

"Ay ay, the guild's going to break down again..."

**NATSU POV**

I stood near the Sola tree, replaying what I was going to confess to Lucy. Tonight's the night. Definitely, I'm going to tell her. I'm all revved up!

I heard footsteps coming. I can smell her. Always the same, beautiful scent that was Lucy.

I turned around to where she was, smiling to reassure her.

The scene in front of me took my breath away. Lucy was wearing a black dress, her hair pulled away from her face, with a few bangs at the side. She wasn't looking at me, her eyes were downcast on the floor. But the smile she wore assured me that everything was okay.

A small blush crept to her face. I could tell this was going to go great.

**LUCY POV**

Keep it together. Stay calm, Lucy!

I slowly walked to the Sola tree. I saw from afar that Natsu was already there. I didn't want to look up to his face, a little shy with myself.

"Hey Lucy!" He called. I was surprised by the sound of his voice. Things like that suddenly felt sensitive to me. He was wearing his goofy smile again.

What'll I do? What'll I do? I'm a push over when it comes to pushy people...

I closed my eyes. Waiting. Just waiting for anything...

**NATSU POV**

"Hey Lucy!" I greeted her. I smiled at her and saw her close her eyes. I took a deep breath, readying myself and-

_poof!_

Wait. Why am I here? I looked around me and realized we were infront of the Sola tree.

Why was Lucy here? Oh right! Now I remembered. Yesterday, I wanted to ask her to come with me. I needed Virgo to help dig out something.

But why do I feel like there's a gap in my memory? Hm. It must have been that purple stuff Juvia brought.

I guess it plays with people's memories, huh? Oh well. No harm done. At least Lucy's already here. And why was she wearing some weird black dress? Lucy can be weird sometimes, but that's exactly why I asked her to be my partner.

She's pretty cool. I grabbed a shovel that I placed behind the tree two days ago and started digging.

"Oy, Lucy. Call that maid of yours... What was her name again? Virgo?"

* * *

And that ends that. Hahaha. I suck at endings.

For those of you who didn't understand, the potion wore off. It's like a 24-hour potion, obviously. And when our little Natsu was on the brink of confessing, it wore off. xD Bummer huh?

I'll update asap. :) So tune in!


End file.
